Love, Maddie
by The-Em
Summary: His hatred towards Jack is what fuels all of Vlads' actions. Everyday Vlad becomes more powerful, feared, and respected in the Human and Ghost world. The only things keeping him from true evil are letters from his only love.


**AN:** Hey there! I know I've been MAJOR slacking on My Twilight and I still will be sorry :( I'm putting it on hiatus for a little bit.

Anywho I just thought of this story the other day and wanted to give it a go. That and I'm procrastinating on my finals :D. I thought it would be something interesting to read. I was actually doing some DP doodles when I thought of it. So anywho here ya go!

**Synopsis:** His hatred and anger towards Jack is what fuels all of Vlad's actions. Everyday Vlad becomes stronger, becoming both feared and respected throughout the Human and Ghost world. His heart sinks further and further into darkness; however the only thing keeping him from true evil are letters from his only love.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Danny Phantom related, I only own the minor OCs and the terrible usage of grammer :D

* * *

_Love, Maddie_

April 12, 1984

The sun's rays slowly started to disappear into the darkening sky turning the white walls of Madison Memorial Hospital into a fiery red. The hospital's hallways were practically empty of any human life except for the few doctors and nurses who went in and out of their patient's rooms. A short, chubby nurse however, went into a room where very few entered. The patient who occupied this room was very odd indeed. Not the way he acted , on the contrary he was a polite and modest boy. The few doctors and nurses who entered his room found him very charming to say the least.

But that wasn't why people around the hospital were afraid. No, it was the suspicious activity had been going on since the boys arrival. On the night the boy had arrived the night shift had started hearing screams and cries down the hallways. Everyone would immediately run to the source of the horrible sounds yet when they arrived, no one would be there. A couple weeks after the screaming had started, many people would see objects floating in mid air then suddenly crash to the floor. Luckily it was only the hospital staff who seemed to be witnessing these events. Rumors started to unfold after that, all with the same beginning, 'ever since that Masters boy came…'

The nurse had arrived to the boys room. She grabbed a chart and read it silently as the boy stared out the window at the darkening sky. The back of his head faceing her. The nurse watched him, her eyes full of pity, "Vlad, you're friend came by again." She said in a caring voice as she walked over to check on the boys iv. "You know he's been coming here every day for the past two months." Vlad said nothing. The nurse sighed, "Vlad I understand why-"

Vlad quickly turned to face the nurse, his face full of anger. "Oh, you understand!" he snapped at her. "You understand how it's like to be a freak!" The nurse narrowed her eyes. Even with terrible acne that covered his face, the hatered he wore was still visible. The boy grabbed a lock of his long, snow white hair. "That, fool! That idiot! He is the cause of all this!"

The nurse pulled up a chair next to Vlad's bed. "Vlad, it was an accident. Whatever happened in that lab, it was no one's fault. You can't blame Jack for what happened." The boy sighed and turned his head towards the window, his eyes turning red in the setting sun's light. "I lost everything." He said quietly, his voice sounding angry yet sad. The nurse sat back and watched the emotions that swam over Vlad's face. Ever since he had arrived she could tell Vlad had been putting on a front for the other nurses and doctors but she could see the pain he was truly in. It took her a month to actually gain Vlad's trust. He had opened up to her about the accident. He was hurt, betrayed, alone.

The authorities who investigated the accident reported that some sort of chemical explosion had caused Vlad's skin to break out with such a horrible case of acne and had caused his hair to turn snow white when it was once jet black. Many specialists had been brought in to find a cure for the strange case but everyone was stumped. Vlad had laughed once after everyone had left the room 'of course their not going to find a cure, they're looking in the wrong world.' When the nurse asked what he had meant he just told her to ignore him. Though with this strange outcome of events, people had labeled Vlad an oddity, a freak.

The nurse sighed and stood up from her chair to check the rest of the equipment. "So, have you heard anything from your parents?" She heard Vlad chuckle with amusement.

"Nurse Gilmore, you know that I haven't. No one has a clue of where they are. I would be more surprised if they actually showed up." Nurse Gilmore said nothing. She thought it was sad but true. Neither of Vlad's parents had made any contact with him or the hospital since the accident, and Vlad barely mentioned them. 'We just weren't close,' he had once said but Nurse Gilmore thought it was still strange. A near fatal accident hadn't even concerned his parents.

"Well Vlad, I have to go do some paper work. I'll be back in here later." Nurse Gilmore gave Vlad a sincere smile and left .

* * *

Nurse Gilmore walked over to the nurse's desk, completely immersed in her work. "…eth. Beth!" Nurse Gilmore jumped in surprise and looked around. "Oh hey Lacey." A cheerful looking nurse ran up beside Nurse Gilmore. "Hey I've been looking for you all day," Lacey said, her voice still keeping it's cheerful tone. Beth smiled, "Sorry I've been real busy today."

They walked over to a counter with piles of paper. "Did you just come from Vlad Masters' room?" Lacey asked. "Yeah I was there a few minutes ago, why?" Lacey reached into her pockets and pulled out an envelope. "Some girl came in here earlier asking to see him. I told her he doesn't want any visitors." She handed Beth the envelope. "She asked if I could give this to him." Beth took the envelope and read the front.

_To Vlad_

_From Maddie_

"Who is…oh yeah! She came in here with Jack Fenton a lot, but I think she stopped coming a couple weeks ago." Lacey sighed, "yeah that was her. She looked upset though. But I guess if my best friend was in the hospital I'd be upset to." Beth put the envelope under her clip board. "Thanks Lacey, I'm going to give this to Vlad." Lacey gave Beth a hug, "Thanks Beth. I'd go but you know…." Beth rolled her eyes and walked towards Vlad's room. Lacey believed that Vlad was being haunted, how ridiculous.

* * *

Vlad had gotten up from his bed to use the bathroom. It was basically all he could do for fun now a days. Vlad reached for the door that lead to the bathroom when he tripped over his own two feet. Vlad covered his face as he was about to crash head first into the door when suddenly he found himself landing on the inside of the bathroom, sprawled on the floor. He gripped the rail in his bathroom to help him up. He walked his way over to the sink and studied himself in the mirror. "Of course," he whispered. He held up his hand. He concentrated on his hand for an instant and suddenly his whole arm had become invisible. "That fool. He has no idea what he has done to me." His arm reappeared. "Curse you Jack Fenton. You're idiocy has turned me into…a ghost freak." His hatred for Jack swelled inside of him. His eyes turned red with the rage that flowed through his veins. "I swear…I'll make sure you pay for this."

"Vlad?" Vlad's red eyes turned back into blue as he heard Nurse Gilmore's voice on the other side of the door. "Hold on." Vlad called out. "I'm in the bathroom."

After a couple minutes Vlad came through the door and sat on the edge of his bed. He gave Nurse Gilmore a surprised look. "Wow, you really know how to get your work done."

Beth laughed. "Sorry I'm just here to make a delivery." She pulled the envelope from her clip board and handed it to Vlad. Vlad was hesitant before taking the envelope. "A friend of yours dropped it off earlier, but I think she intended to see you in person." Vlad stared at the nurse. _She? _Vlad read the front of the envelope. His eyes widened, Maddie… Vlad slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He stared at the folded piece of paper for minutes unaware that Nurse Gilmore was still in the room. He was scared. More scared then phasing through the hospital floors or the terrible backwash incident.

_Come on Masters, show some backbone. Just open it_. Vlad cringed as he slowly opened the letter. His heart skipped a beat as he read the beginning.

_Dear Vlad,_

_I hope you're doing well. It's kind of hard to know how you're doing since you won't let anyone see you. You must be in so much pain. Jack and I feel awful. Well I think Jack's more depressed then anything. He hates himself so much, but I told him it was just an accident, but he's still beating himself up over it. No one could have known the portal was going to backfire. I've been going over all of our research and blue prints. Everything was right, or so we thought. There must have been some sort of miscalculation on our part. Jack says you've developed some sort of ecto-acne. He's been working almost every day trying to find you an antidote. We're trying a new experiment now. We've been trying to explain to your doctors the cause of your acne but they won't believe us, they think it's a stupid idea. Jack actually started yelling at one guy, Dr. Ivan I think. Who knew Jack had it in him? I was so surprised! But you being in the hospital has really changed him. _

_We also talked to the dean. I'm sorry to say this Vlad but he said that if you're in the hospital any longer he's not letting you come back. They're taking away your scholarship! It's unbelievable. I can't believe how low some people are. It's not like you want to be in the hospital. Jack and I are trying to find a way to keep you in school. _

_The other day some journalist came to do a report on you. He basically was trying to get some info on your mysterious accident. I told him it was like everyone had said, a chemical explosion. He would have figured we were all crazy if I said, 'Oh, we were trying to connect our world to a dimension of ghosts but it backfired.' They would have made us all seem like crazy people. Jack wanted to tell everyone the real story, you know him. Jack just loves talking about ghosts. The guy was disappointed that we didn't give him more info. _

_You know Jack and I are both upset that you won't let us come see you. Vlad we need to see you! We both are so worried about you. You are our best friend and it kills us everyday not knowing. Your nurse says you're doing fine, but you're still experiencing pain. Vlad I hope you know that it is an accident. Jack didn't do it on purpose, you know that right? It was no ones fault. Vlad, we miss you. I miss you. Nothing's the same without you. Please, let us see you. I'm begging you Vlad. _

_Jack and I are about to go back to school and work on an antidote. Jack picked up some books about ghosts and possibly a book on ghostly remedies. Hopefully we'll have that antidote in no time._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Love,_

_Maddie_

Vlad stared at the letter in front of him. So many emotions and comments were swirling in his head, making him dizzy. Jack was depressed, good. He should be more then depressed, after what he did to Vlad. All of this was his fault! And now, every moment he was in the hospital Jack was getting closer and closer to the only woman Vlad had ever loved. This wasn't fair. Vlad had never done anything wrong. He's always respected those around him. He was top of his class and even that was at risk of being taken away. How was he even going to think about paying for college if his scholarship was gone. Everything Vlad had was disappearing in the blink of an eye. He had never felt such pain inside and out.

Vlad was full of anger, full of rage, and furry. He rose from his bed and picked up an empty metal tray and threw it against the wall making a loud crash. "Vlad!" Nurse Gilmore stood up and firmly grabbed Vlad's wrists. Vlad thrashed yelling at the nurse to let him go, his heart rate becoming faster and faster. "Vlad! Calm down this isn't like you!" Vlad glared daggers at the nurse. His eyes became blood red. This caused the nurse to quickly let go of him. She looked back in his eyes and they were his normal blue again.

Vlad's face went from anger to pain as he feel to the floor. The letter from Maddie still in his hand. Vlad burrowed his face into his hand. "It's not fair!" Vlad yelled. Nurse Gilmore was hesitant before crouching down beside Vlad. "I've done nothing to deserve this."

Nurse Gilmore grabbed onto Vlad's shoulders. "Shh Vlad." she said in a soothing voice. "Don't worry, you're going to make it through this."

Vlad lifted his face from his hands. "I know I will." said Vlad calmly. "But when I do, what's going to be waiting for me? I'll have no money, no job, I probably won't be able to go back to college." the nurse patted Vlad's head.

"Vlad Masters," she said calmly, "you are , without a doubt, a very special boy. You'll find a way to make it through this. And you do have something." she smiled as he looked up at her questionable, "you have two great friends. They'll do anything for you." Vlad and Nurse Gilmore stood up. Vlad sat back on his bed. He smiled up at her.

"Thank you Nurse Gilmore," he said in a sober voice. "you're right."

Nurse Gilmore smiled. "Get some sleep Vlad, I'll be in here in the morning to check up on you." And with a small hug the nurse left the room. As the door closed Vlad made sure she was far enough down the hall before furrowing his eyebrows.

"I will make it through this." He stood up as two black rings made their way up and down his body. He walked over to the window and stared at his reflection . The human Vlad was gone and replaced with a new ghostly figure. His pale skin now witha tint of light blue. His white hair had become black. He wore a black lab coat which covered his white shirt and pants. And with the final look at his blood red eyes, Vlad folded his arms and glared into the night sky. "I'm not letting this curse go to waste." he said a small smile creeping onto his face revealing a set of fangs.

"Jack Fenton, you created me, and one day you will pay the price, I will make sure of it." Vlad took the letter from Maddie and stuck it under his pillow. He stared up at the ceiling before turning invisible and flying straight through it. He hovered over the roof of the hospital, taking in the night. The stars seemed to be brighter than usual tonight. Vlad stared up into the sky before flying off into the distance. He was going to train himself, his powers, they would be his tools in destroying the oaf who ruined his life. And as he flew off into town in the back of his mind he repeated the words over and over again, _Love, Maddie._

_

* * *

_

**AN**: like? don't like? I don't exactly know how old Vlad is in DP so I'm making him 22 in this chapter so when Danny and Vlad meet Vladdie will be 42 (i guess). I made his current outfit/costume/whatever into what he wore when he was blasted by the portal. so it's just your normal everyday lab coat and clothes. plus his hair isn't wicked big yet. So yea basically this story will just give some sort of insight to Vlad's days as the only halfa starting from confused college kid to slick billionare of the year. Mwhahaha. oh and when I say his skin's a tint of blue I kind of don't want him to start out as like totally light blue or whatever type of blue he his. I want his body to change as he gets older. Plus don't expect much parent drama. I haven't decided if I'm going to put anything in there about his folks if I do they might just be minor things. but tell me what you think. **Woud you like to see parent drama?** I'll try not to slack on this as much as I have on My Twilight (oh where did my muse go?) Anywho comment, ask questions, and if you're on Facebook go like it :D I am kind of disappointed, I didn't make this as long as I wanted I'll try to make them longer as I go on.

**p.s** the backwash thing was in Maternal Instincts I have cable in my room now! u-verse! and I get to record all the shows that are on at like 1 a.m (I love my mom!)

**p.s.s** if you see that my grammer sucks (which I know it does) I do, do my best to find the error(s) of my ways I'm sure I've missed a lot of mistakes please bear with me. If you think my grammer on here is bad you should hear me talking in real life :D


End file.
